starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Xizor
O Príncipe Xizor foi o Príncipe Falleen da Casa Sizhran e o líder da organização criminal Sol Negro. Xizor era um grande competidor e uma figura pública carismática na classe alta de Coruscant, planeta esse onde ele possuía quartéis generais e um enorme palácio próximo ao Palácio Imperial, além de um disputado restaurante chamado Manarai. Após a Batalha de Hoth, Xizor foi considerado um dos seres mais poderosos da Galáxia (terceiro, superado apenas por Darth Vader e o Imperador) , graças a sua enorme riqueza e associações criminais, sempre protegido por Guri, uma droide réplica de humanos inegmática e brutal. Biografia Xizor nasceu em Falleen, em uma família luxuosa de onde ele adquiriu seu gosto por riqueza. Uma década antes da Batalha de Hoth, Falleen se tornou palco para testes com armas biológicas secretas, um projeto que pertencia ao Sith Darth Vader. Em 7 ABY, uma bactéria se espalhou acidentalmente por Falleen. Vader ordenou que a cidade fosse destruída. O pai de Xizor era o Rei daquela região. Os pais, irmão, duas irmãs e três tios de Xizor foram mortos pelo bombardeio ordenado por Vader. Xizor estava fora do planeta naquele dia, cimentando sua posição de Vigo do Sol Negro (que ainda não tinha se recuperado do assassinato de seu líder Alexi Garyn). Quando retornou a Falleen, Xizor descobriu sobre a exterminação de sua família. Ele planejou sua vingança contra Vader mas queria mantê-la em segredo, e assim não revelou ao público a morte de seus parentes. Nos anos que se seguiram, Xizor construiu dois impérios: um legítimo, o outro criminal. Ele havia se tornado o líder do Sol Negro e o proprietário de várias outras empresas pela Galáxia. Para que seu império criminal crescesse, Xizor tinha algumas firmas legais, como os Sistemas de Transporte Xizor. Mas ele ainda estava atrás de vingança contra Darth Vader. Quando Xizor descobriu o plano de Vader para trazer o Jedi Luke Skywalker até o lado sombrio da Força, Xizor planejou frustrar seus planos e envergonhar Vader na frente de Palpatine, e simultaneamente ganhar mais atenção do Imperador somente fazendo uma coisa: matando Luke Skywalker. Para ter sucesso, Xizor cuidadosamente deletou dos arquivos imperiais o envolvimento de Vader com a matança em Falleen, assim todos pensariam que a rivalidade entre os dois era apenas pela atenção do Imperador, e não por vingança. Xizor trabalhou com o Assembler Kud'ar Mub'at para destruir a Associação de caçadores de recompensas. O plano era criar um suprimento de caçadores de recompensas freelancers para o Império. Entretanto, ele só foi bem-sucedido em rachar a Associação em duas facções perigosas. Xizor também tentou tomar o controle dos Kuat Drives das mãos de Kuat, mas falhou. thumb|left|250px|Xizor comtempla seus planos. Xizor, de acordo com o Moff Fliry Vorru, perdeu muito sua habilidade de compreender as pessoas. Xizor tinha uma visão clara de si mesmo: superior a tudo e a todos. A habilidade Falleen de produzir feromôneos intoxicantes junto com sua impressionante inteligência e recursos faziam dele um ser realmente poderoso. Ele não era tolo de subestimar o poder da Força presente em ambos Darth Vader e Luke Skywalker. Ele sabia que a Força existia e a respeitava, mas ele nunca realmente a entendeu. Vader uma vez usou a Força em Xizor durante uma conversa com o Imperador. Quando Palpatine fez com que Vader parasse de brigar, Xizor resolveu ignorar o incidente. Xizor também se considerava um homem educado. Ele apreciava a vida da classe alta de Coruscant, indo de ótimos restaurantes até museus e galerias. Ele até foi capaz de perdoar um rival depois de ser presenteado com uma raríssima miniatura de uma Árvore Firethorn. Depois desse presente, Xizor viu que estava enganado e mudou: passou a ver os humanos como criaturas civilizadas. thumb|right|Xizor, o Príncipe Sombrio. Xizor também se privou de emoções. Ele achava que os humanos se levavam muito facilmente por suas emoções, e que eles também tinham um ódio descontrolado quando irritados. Ele se achava superior aos humanos nesse sentido. Enquanto um humano procuraria uma vingança desesperada imediata, Xizor se conteve e planejou sua vingança cuidadosamente, para ter sucesso, mesmo se demorasse anos para a execução de seu plano. Entretanto, o ódio de Xizor ia crescendo lentamente, e no fim foi uma raiva descontrolada, do qual ele acreditava ser imune, que o destruiu. A nave pessoal de Xizor era o Virago, um Star Viper modificado que lembrava muito uma nave de guerra Mandaloriana. Não existe histórico de Xizor pilotando essa nave em combate, mas ela sempre estava pronta para levantar vôo de seu palácio ou de sua estação espacial, o Falleen's Fist. Xizor se tornou atraído por Leia Organa, e planejou seduzi-la, mas isso não aconteceu. Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, Dash Rendar e a Aliança Rebelde vieram para resgatar Leia, e Darth Vader (que havia descoberto a tramóia de Xizor) também veio para confrontá-lo. No final da batalha, o ''Destróier Estelar'' Executor de Darth Vader explodiu a Estação espacial de Xizor, levando a vida do Príncipe Sombrio junto. Talentos de Xizor thumb|Xizor. Xizor possuía uma enorme riqueza e uma mente criminal ambiciosa. Ele combinava essas "qualidades" com as habilidades naturais de sua espécie. Xizor era um Falleen de pele verde com grandes unhas, que mais pareciam garras. Entre suas habilidades estava o poder de liberar feromôneos venenosos capazes de seduzir criaturas do sexo feminino. Ele também tinha habilidades anfíbias que lhe permitiam respirar água por doze horas. Outra habilidade era o lento envelhecimento. Xizor aparentava ter uns trinta anos de idade, mas na verdade ele tinha mais de cem anos. Xizor também era treinado em artes marciais e era um atirador exelente, enquanto treinava em seu campo de treinamento pessoal. Nos Bastidores thumb|right|Arte conceitual. * O site oficial de Star Wars diz que Xizor foi criado para dar uma cara nova as organizações criminais da saga Star Wars, trocando o jeito grosseiro e indulgente de Jabba e seus capangas por uma maneira mais refinada e elegante. * A pronúncia correta de seu nome é com som de 'sh' no 'x'. * Durante a produção de Sombras do Império, George Lucas instruiu os envolvidos na criação do personagem a basear o rosto de Xizor em um Dashade. * Xizor tem uma pequena aparição no plano de fundo de uma cena em A Ameaça Fantasma. Entretanto, sua aparição foi retratada por um modelo de Micro Machines, e não um ator. * O tema musical de Xizor foi composto por Joel McNeely, e pode ser ouvido na música "Xizor's Theme" do CD da ''trilha sonora de Sombras do Império''. * Dois action figures de Xizor foram criados em 1996 como parte da coleção de brinquedos de Sombras do Império. O primeiro foi uma figura que incluía uma arma de energia e o segundo era de uma "caixa dupla" com Darth Vader e continha um bastão e um gibi. * No ''video game de Sombras do Império'', Xizor foi dublado por Nick Tate. Aparições thumb|right|200px|Príncipe Xizor. *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' * XTS Cleared in Freighter Explosion - HoloNet News vol. 531 47 *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Empire at War'' (cortado do jogo) *''Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Tales from the Empire'' **''Side Trip'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''Sombras do Império'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' (Flashbacks) *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' (Flashbacks) *''Dark Saber'' Fontes * *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game - Premiere Limited Set'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' Links Externos * Categoria:Agentes do Império Galáctico Categoria:Empresários e executivos Categoria:Falleen Categoria:Lordes do crime Categoria:Machos Categoria:Membros do Sol Negro Categoria:Nobreza Categoria:Pessoas de negócios Categoria:Vigos